Can't Take That Away
by Howell-Ramone
Summary: Focuses around Draco and a couple OCs. Definite change to the 6th book/movie haha Draco, Harry, Blaze, Two OCs.
1. The Start

Dishclamerrrr! I do not own any installment of the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't have added a lame Epilogue at the end of the 7th book. Anyhow, this is somehwat based around the 6th year of Hogwarts. I came up with this idea for my best friend last summer. I'm trying out a new style of typing, but here ya gooo!

* * *

Chapter One:

_I left my head when I was home. I caught an evil inside of me. I only breath when I'm alone. The days await 'til I am gone._

* * *

Thousands of footsteps echoed in the vast stone hallways as students eagerly filed into the Great Hall. The ceiling represented a gorgeous night sky. It could have been mistaken for midnight velvet draped above the floating candles, welcoming all who entered. Gossip and greetings filled the entire room as old friends caught up with each other. All the veteran students took their seats, readying themselves for the events to take place.

The beginning year feast was always a favorite. First years were sorted into the four houses and announcements for the year would be made. A girl with flowing brown hair waved to her friends as they made their way to a different table. The two blondes sat side by side on the Slytherin bench facing the Hufflepuff table. The wood was cold; it hadn't been used for awhile. All the chatter died down as the monumental doors of the cafeteria swung open.

Many anxious and eager 11-year-olds paraded in, to the front of the room. The battered Sorting Hat was taken out and the Headmaster drew a large list from what seemed like thin air. He began calling names to begin the ceremony. The same blonde pair drew their attention away from the affair with rather serious looks masking their pale faces. The girl leaned in closer before beginning with an almost inaudible whisper.

"Did your family get an owl last week?"

The boy glanced around the room. His fellow classmates were all distracted by the sorting and busy applauding each new member to said houses. Even his clingy posse was engrossed by recent additions to Slytherin House. He took one last surveillance of his surroundings then resumed the conversation.

"If you mean the one about…_him, _then yeah. My mother made sure to read it over again to me about a thousand bloody times. Useless. If my father weren't-"

"Draco, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you, but I feel very iffy about the situation."

They both grew silent as a tall figure approached them. It stopped immediately behind the two and they both looked up to view a sickly looking man. His stringy black hair outlined his stern face and brushed the top of his shoulders. The hems of his long black robes rested on the curiously clean stone floor. He gave a knowing nod to them and continued to his seat at the High Table with the other staff members.

"Well, seems like Professor Snape got his, too."

"Yeah, I suppose so…"

They sat upright and joined the applause for each new student. Draco glimpsed over at the Hufflepuff table eyeing the brunette girl. She smiled, unaware of what her friends had been discussing. He smirked briefly then turned his attention back to the front.

Most of this year's virgin students had been sorted into Gryffindor. Draco scanned the long table only to come into eye contact with a boy he hated most. His green eyes were slightly fighting a battle against Draco's vivid blue ones. His glasses provided a shield against his slimy opponent. They bother snapped their heads away to gaze upon the aged Headmaster.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to announce some new staff positions. I introduce Professor Horace Slughorn who shall be reclaiming his position as Potions Master. Of course, our beloved Professor Severus Snape shall be entitles to the teachings of Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

Snape stood up to be recognized but gave no facial expression of gratitude or excitement. As he returned to his seat, Headmaster Dumbledore finished up his speech with an invitation to feast. Food of all sorts materialized on all five tables. The students vigorously piled side dishes and handfuls of turkey onto their plates while the teacher calmly shoveled edibles onto the silver platters before them.

After everyone's stomachs had been satisfied, the Heads of the houses lead their students to their individual common rooms. Draco stared at the group of Hufflepuffs until he saw that same girl. She stopped outside the monstrous doorway of the Great Hall and weeded through the crowd of Ravenclaw students shuffling past with her olive eyes until she spotted him. He was joined by his companion from the ceremony and they both waved at her. She stared into their oceanic eyes before returning a timid wave. She hurried down the hall to rejoin her group.

"Come now, Sarah. I have a feeling Snape would like a word with us once we get to the dungeons."

"Will we be meeting Jayna tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, now come."

He wrapped his left arm around her, leading her across the parlor to the dungeon stairs. She took a quick glance behind her shoulder, but the Hufflepuff House had already disappeared behind the painting concealing their common room. Disappointed, Sarah willingly walked beside Draco and they descended into the dungeons.

* * *

**Howell: **I know that was very exciting yet, but I thank you if you read it :D


	2. Jayna: Reunited

__

Chapter Two:

_I grew right next to your heart. I should have grabbed it and pulled it down. I feel what you're feeding me. I hear what you really speak.  
_

_

* * *

_

The basement was pleasantly warm, which added more comfort to the Hufflepuff common room. The students were surrounded by delightful yellow tapestries and banners promoting their house colors. The Head boy pointed all of the new badgers in the directions of their dormitories. A couple boys jokingly headed towards the girls' dorm, but were halted by the stern 7th year. All the girls giggled, possibly flattered, at their foolishness.

The living quarters cleared out fast as everyone was exhausted from the late night spent at the ceremony. A few older students slipped out to stroll the castle and seek further privacy. Jayna claimed a cushiony arm chair close to the fireplace and stared at the flickering flames. So many thoughts raced inside her head. She started thinking about the day to follow. Being a 6th year was grand: more privileges, the gain of more respect, and free periods.

Gryffindors usually got paired with Slytherins to have classes together, so Jayna rarely saw her friends. Though, first session would be great. She could spend two hours socializing with them on their summer events, especially Draco. Oh, how she adored him. Ever since she was introduces to him 5 years ago, a hotrod of emotions took over every time he was near. Her chances forming something more that a friendship seemed highly doubtful to her.

The Malfoy family only accepted pure blooded wizards into their inner circle; she was lucky enough that he warmed up to her at all. The entire school knew them as an inseparable group: Draco, Sarah and herself. They were almost never seen without at least one other from the group. A click sounded from behind her, drawing her away from her musing. She turned around curtly to investigate, but saw nothing.

She took this as an opportunity to turn in. The next day would com faster once she was snuggled into her four poster bed. Lazily, she made her way down the hall to the girls' dormitory. Only a few girls remained awake, gossiping in the corner quietly as not to disturb those in a deep slumber. A large suitcase was waiting patiently on Jayna's bed. She tossed it aside, only bothering with it to retrieve her pajamas. Finally, she pulled the cotton sheets over her tired body and was immediately asleep.

Rays of sunlight peeked through the small windows accompanying the basement room. Politely, they caressed Jayna's eyelids, bringing her to a state of consciousness. She stretched her body routinely and emerged from her bed. Only one girl remained in the room, still sleeping. She dressed in her grey and black robes with the yellow accents to showcase her house.

The common room was so bare and quiet as she walked through it to reach the painting that acted as a door. The parlor, on the other hand, was decorated with scattered groups of six and seven year students and Prefects, supervising. She entered the Great Hall and scanned the Slytherin table for her pigment challenged friends. There they sat on the opposite side of the room from the entrance. Timidly, she made her way over to them, trying not to make eye contact with the other students sitting at the table. She could feel their eyes digging into her back as she walked by.

A copy of The Daily Prophet newspaper was laid out in front of them. Draco glanced up and did a double take as he recognized the girl approaching. He nudged Sarah's arm to gain her attention. She looked in the direction he was staring and crammed the newspaper under the table in a hurried fashion. They both grinned to disguise their stress. Draco grabbed a piece of toast, stood up and walked towards Jayna; Sarah followed suit.

"Here, breakfast. Let's all go outside. What say you?"

Jayna had grown used to these mornings over the years. The Slytherins' hate for other houses prevented her from being able to sit with Sarah and Draco for a relaxing meal. They all headed to the main doors. The weather outside was very inviting, almost beckoning the students to play a game of Quidditch or visit Hogsmeade. Sarah tossed the apple she had been munching on aside once she lost interest in eating it. It rolled through the grass collecting dirt and serving as an unattractive lawn ornament.

A slim, yet muscular arm reached out for Jayna, but she nervously scooted to the side in order to avoid its touch. Her eyes trailed up the arm until they met with Draco's confused looking face. She couldn't risk beads of sweat crawling along her brow and palms whilst a scarlet blush devoured her cheeks. She readjusted herself to make it seem like she didn't reject his gesture on purpose.

"Why don't we all sit? We have a lot of making up to do."

_

* * *

_

**Howell:**Sorry, that was kind of boring.


End file.
